Yubiwa (指輪)
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Hacer promesas es demasiado fácil, cumplirlas es lo difícil. Durante la batalla entre Bishamon y Padre, Hiyori interfiere y Yato se ve obligado a cortar sus lazos con ella para salvarla. No obstante, no imagina lo mucho que eso cambiará la situación años después. [Spoilers del manga] (Dedicado a Patricia Gracia)
1. Pérdida

**Disclaimer: Noragami y sus personajes no me pertenecen; sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se publique en otro lugar.**

 **El fanart usado para la portada es de Khierz.**

 **Dedicado a Patricia Gracia por su apoyo en todos mis proyectos, por soportar mis shippeos y por enseñarme el mundo de Noragami. ¡Te quiero! **

**Agradezco a Ross por haberme orientado en algunas cosas. Eres un sol. :3**

* * *

 ** _Yubiwa (指輪)_**

 _Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú, no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz. No sabía que existía un mundo así, no sabía que podía ser tan feliz. Y la vida pasaba de largo, vacía, sin emoción. No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón. Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó. Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró._

 _Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor. Y llegaste tú, una bendición. Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió. Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

 _el poder que hay en este amor. Y llegaste tú, una bendición. Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú._

\- Sin Bandera, "Y llegaste tú" – alterado en prosa.

 _/*/•/*/•/*/_

 ** _1_**

 ** _Pérdida_**

 _Puede que se haya terminado, pero esto no ha acabado aquí;_

 _estoy aquí para ti, por si te interesa saberlo._

 _Tocaste mi corazón, me llegaste al alma._

 _Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas._

 _Adiós, mi amor; adiós, mi amiga._

 _Tú fuiste la única, tú fuiste la única para mí._

\- James Blunt, "Goodbye, my lover"

.

Cada mañana, luego de un borroso día a los dieciséis años, Hiyori Iki despertaba con una sensación extraña; despertaba con la impresión de ser vigilada por algo. Su madre ya le había explicado que su familia poseía ciertos "dones" para percibir agentes del otro mundo, del mundo de los muertos. Y su hermano, al que ya no veía desde que se graduó de la preparatoria, le bromeó acerca de dos personas que dijo ella conocía… O conoció.

Y cada mañana, Hiyori volteaba a ver un pequeño altar que recordaba vagamente haber hecho en su adolescencia. Lo tenía en su cabecera, aunque no supiera nada sobre el dios Yatogami; nada excepto ese minúsculo templo de seis metros por cuatro que una vez encontró cerca de la casa heredada de su abuela. Trató de encontrar algo sobre ese dios, incluso tomó un diplomado en religión, pero nada más pudo encontrar. Sus profesores le dijeron que probablemente ella inventó ese nombre luego del incidente en el hospital de su padre y ella aceptó que era posible. No recordaba mucho de esa época o de sus quince años.

Y cada mañana, Hiyori debía tomar una pastilla para el dolor de su cabeza. El tratar de recordar siempre le provocaba jaqueca.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, la vida de Hiyori retornaría de cierto modo a lo que fue cinco años atrás.

— Yato, mira eso. — dijo la voz de un adolescente, frente a la acera donde Hiyori vivía.

Un muchacho, de aparentes veinte años pero con una mente demasiado infantil, viró el rostro para observar lo que su shinki guía le señalaba. Su expresión cambió radicalmente mientras se ponía de pie, irremediablemente preocupado.

— Imposible. — susurró. — ¿P-por quién vendrá? — preguntó angustiado.

— No creerás que ha venido por Hiyori, ¿cierto? Ella no está enferma ni…

— No, no puede venir por ella. Hay una decena y media de personas viviendo en ese edificio y tres de ellas son bastante torpes como para matarse con un sacapuntas. Hiyori es una mujer muy audaz y saludable. No digas tonterías, Yukine. — lo regañó suavemente, aunque ambos temían lo mismo.

La sombra que veían en la puerta del edificio era la misma que Yato vio previo al fallecimiento de la abuela de Hiyori, la misma que evocaba a la muerte. Pero era imposible que ésta quisiera llevarse a una jovencita estudiante de universidad. Una jovencita que había estado al cuidado de Yato desde que falló como su dios en aquella batalla, aquella batalla que casi le cuesta la vida a Hiyori. Aquélla en la que Bishamon casi pierde a su tesoro bendito, Kazuma; aquélla en la que Nora perdió ante la efímera shinki de Bishamon y en la que, por proteger a Yato, Hiyori saltó de Kuraha hacia Bishamon para evitar que ésta matara a Padre y con eso, a Yato. Desafortunadamente, Padre tomó las riendas de la situación y logró dominar a la insaciable Hiyori. Mientras tanto, Yukine nuevamente protegió a Yato y su contrincante, un dios envidioso y ególatra, reencarnó segundos después.

Así, Yato pudo ver lo que sucedía en el cielo. Padre estaba a punto de matar a Kazuma y a Hiyori a través de su creador de ayakashi. Veena estaba demasiado débil como para hacer mucho; sólo pudo salvar a Kazuma antes de que la cola de Hiyori fuera tomada por un ayakashi.

— ¡Yato! — gritó con fuerza, asustada. Recordaba bien lo que él le había dicho y no quería morir, no de esa forma.

— ¡Yukine, tienes que escucharme! — exclamó Yato mientras se apresuraba a llegar a Hiyori, deshaciéndose de todo aquél que se le pusiera enfrente. — La cola de Hiyori está debilitada y sabes lo que quiero decir; debes de cortar lo que lo une a nuestro mundo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco, idiota?! ¡Basta con matar a esos ayakashi! — respondió Yukine, enfadado.

— ¡No! ¡No bastará, Yukine! ¡No voy a arriesgarte con esas cosas, no cuando es Padre contra el que peleamos! Hiyori… ¡Hiyori morirá si no lo haces, Yukine! — Sintió una punzada en su pecho tras decir esas palabras: sentía el dolor de su shinki. Tragó saliva. — Escucha, lo entiendo. Yo tampoco quiero que Hiyori nos olvide, tampoco quiero dejar de verla ni mucho menos quiero que ella nos deje de ver. Pero… ¿Recuerdas todo lo que ella ha vivido? ¿Lo del hospital y sus padres? ¿Recuerdas que ya estuvo a punto de volverse un ayakashi?

— Sí. — musitó Yukine siguiendo las palabras de su maestro.

— Entonces también recuerdas que todo eso pasó porque nos conoce, porque mis problemas los he llevado a ella. Hiyori se ha involucrado mucho en este mundo que no le pertenece. Y no voy a permitir que vuelvan a lastimarla. ¡Lo he prometido: haré de Hiyori la mujer más feliz del mundo! ¡¿Lo entiendes, Yukine?!

El joven shinki, con lágrimas resbalando en el rostro, asintió. Y entonces, las hojas de las espadas que Yato empuñaba, brillaron de fuerza. Por la felicidad de Hiyori, ambos hombres estaban decididos a hacer cualquier cosa; y por salvar la vida de Hiyori, serían capaces de cortar los lazos que los unían a ella.

Yato por fin apareció frente a una debilitada Hiyori y la miró a los ojos, entregándole todo lo que era capaz de dar. Entregándole en una mirada toda la gratitud que le debía, todo el amor que le brindaba y toda la confianza que le tenía. Por otro lado, Hiyori, rogaba en voz baja que no lo hiciera, que no se despidiera de ella. Y mientras su cola desaparecía, Hiyori alcanzó a gritar:

— ¡Quiero pasar mi vida contigo, Yato!

Después de eso, dos espadas cruzaron el cuerpo de Hiyori. Kazuma y Veena también gritaron que no lo hiciera, que se arrepentiría, pero la acción ya estaba hecha. Frente a Yato sólo estaba un horrible ayakashi sin forma.

La risa de Padre llenó los oídos de Yato. Ni él ni Yukine pudieron recordar qué sucedió después. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que despertaron en casa de Kofuku.

El cielo, luego de ver las acciones premeditadas del verdadero mago, perdonó los pecados de Veena y Yato, aunque este último fue expulsado del cielo y Veena tuvo un largo castigo que le costó un lugar entre los dioses de la fortuna.

Luego de dos años, en los que Yato consiguió popularidad entre un grupo de personas, un muy pequeño templo se edificó en su nombre, asegurándole una reencarnación en ese tiempo. Con esa garantía, Bishamon, Ebisu y Yato se encargaron de Padre, dándole fin a una era donde se perdieron muchas vidas.

Empero, nada pudo recuperarse en su relación con Hiyori. Ella despertó en el hospital de sus padres tras una semana de haber dormido. Dijo no recordar muchos detalles de su vida, dijo no saber qué le había pasado y dijo no entender por qué le dolía tanto el pecho. Sus padres le hicieron varios estudios y tras no encontrar anomalías en su cuerpo, adjudicaron esos síntomas a la presión de la escuela. Hiyori no insistió y no volvió a tocar el tema.

Poco después, su abuela le pidió que cumpliera su promesa al dios Yatogami y luego murió. Hiyori no entendió la petición de su abuela, mas tampoco dedicó tiempo para averiguar lo que escondían esas palabras. Al menos no hasta que encontró entre sus cosas ese pequeño templo hecho a Yatogami.

Yukine se emocionó mucho cuando la vio entrar al templo de Yato. Pero su expresión denotaba todo: Hiyori no sabía qué hacía ahí. Hiyori sólo estaba ahí por curiosidad, tal vez.

Aunque Yato pensaba diferente: para él, incluso cuando había borrado los lazos entre Hiyori y él, aún quedaban resquicios de lo que una vez fueron. Para Yato, aún quedaban sensaciones. Aún había esperanza de que ella los pudiera recordar un día.

— No podemos hacer nada todavía. — admitió Yato. — Ni siquiera podemos preguntarle a esa cosa si ha venido por Hiyori.

— Entonces, ¿sólo podemos quedarnos aquí, a esperar? — espetó Yukine.

— ¿Se te ocurre algo más?

Yukine no respondió, mas sus dientes fuertemente apretados dejaban ver su irritación ante el tema. Era un tesoro bendito, un shinki sumamente poderoso, pero no podía hacer nada para detener el transcurso natural de la vida.

De igual forma, Yato entendía: él tampoco deseaba que Hiyori muriera.

Ese día, dios y shinki permanecieron sentados en aquella banca donde de vez en cuando, miraban a Hiyori salir a la universidad. No obstante, esa mañana Hiyori tenía otros planes: su hermano mayor le había depositado una gran cantidad de dinero para que pudiera surtir al hospital de la nueva tecnología médica. Así, Hiyori pasaría al banco antes de ir a la universidad. Después de todo, la clase que tenía aquella hora no requería una extrema puntualidad.

Yato y Yukine siguieron con la mirada a la muchacha y luego regresaron la vista a la sombra que todavía reposaba frente a la puerta del edificio. Sin poder evitarlo, suspiraron aliviados: la sombra no perseguía a Hiyori.

— Ya podemos ir a desayunar. ¿Cuánto dinero traes, Yukine? — preguntó Yato sin una pizca de vergüenza. Yukine enseguida lo golpeó hasta tirarlo de la banca.

— ¡¿Es que acaso nunca dejarás de ser un vago, "dios de la fortuna"?!

Yato no pudo responder porque en su boca tenía el tenis del adolescente.

Mientras ellos seguían peleando, una delgada y hermosa rubia viajaba en un león. En su mano derecha sostenía un lazo y en su oído un broche en forma de flor de cerezo.

— A tu izquierda, Veena. — dijo Kazuma.

La diosa obedeció. Tal y como su guía lo había dicho, una gran tormenta se había desatado en el centro de Tokio. No sabían qué lo había provocado pues Kofuku aseguraba que no había sido responsable; ella sólo había señalado los posibles lugares donde podría desatarse algo… Que era casi lo mismo que ella lo hubiera provocado.

Como fuera, Bishamon se desharía de esa tormenta. No era algo que no hiciera a menudo.

*/*/*/*/*

Hiyori se formó en la fila de las cajas rápidas, que parecían todo excepto eso. El banco era grande, tanto como una plaza pequeña. Los sonidos de las plumas y conversaciones legales no dejaban escuchar nada más. Pero era algo a lo que los habitantes ya estaban acostumbrados.

Sin embargo, Hiyori escuchó un débil sollozo en uno de los cubículos a su izquierda, y con sigilo, estiró el cuello para observar lo que sucedía. Se cubrió la boca cuando vio a una delgada anciana abrir un cajón. Temblando, le entregó una chequera a un hombre enmascarado. No había que ser muy listo para adivinar lo que sucedía.

No obstante, actuar en esas situaciones no siempre era sencillo: en un lugar tan grande como aquél, podían esconderse decenas de criminales que matarían sin dudar a quien se les pusiera enfrente.

Y justo cuando juntó sus manos para hacer una oración al extraño dios al que le había hecho un altar, un balazo resonó en el establecimiento. Hiyori y otras dos decenas de personas, se hincaron asustadas.

— ¡Hemos vaciado trecientas cuentas! — gritó un hombre al fondo. Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta. — ¡Pero ahora el gerente se ha negado a entregar más dinero! — dijo señalando con una pistola a un trajeado sujeto de más de cincuenta años de edad. — ¡Así que hemos decidido matar a uno de ustedes para que se entere de lo que somos capaces de hacer! — Rió. — ¿Qué tal tú, primor? — inquirió apuntando a una joven adolescente. — Eres muy pequeña, ¿qué haces aquí?

La aludida, aterrada, sólo alcanzó a sollozar. La sonrisa del ladrón se intensificó.

— Detesto que no me respondan. Oh, les advierto que mi puntería no es muy buena, así que podría equivocarme y darle al hombre a su lado, ése que tiene esposa e hijos.

— No, por favor. — rogó el anciano gerente. — Le daré lo que desea. — aseguró tratando de tomar de la manga al criminal.

— ¡Demasiado tarde! — gritó éste mientras apretaba el gatillo. El cuerpo inerte de la adolescente cayó al suelo.

— ¡Veena! — gritó Kazuma al ver que la tormenta de ayakashi se intensificaba. — ¡Debemos apresurarnos!

— ¡Ésa es la zona del inútil de Yato! ¡¿Dónde demonios está?! — exclamó ella.

— Mi señora, tal vez debamos separarnos una vez estemos en el banco. — dijo Kuraha.

— Sólo si no vemos a Yato allá. — respondió Bishamon.

Un hombre de aspecto cansado se levantó para enfrentarse al asaltante. De su chamarra sacó rápidamente un arma pequeña y disparó. El criminal no se movió siquiera: la bala rozó su oreja, pero no lo lastimó seriamente.

De inmediato, otros siete hombres enmascarados surgieron de los cubículos al mismo tiempo que otros diez civiles tomaron cualquier objeto para defenderse. En el transcurso, otras personas quisieron salir del banco, entre ellas Hiyori; empero dos enmascarados más cerraron los accesos y dispararon hacia los más cercanos a éstos. El rostro de Hiyori se llenó de sangre y su corazón palpitó a una velocidad casi imposible. Su visión se oscureció radicalmente y sus piernas temblaron.

"Por favor, ayúdanos si de verdad existes, Yato-sama." Pensó Hiyori con la boca tan reseca que no podía articular palabra.

— ¡Esto es obra del terrorismo! — gritó un joven de la edad de Hiyori antes de morir por un balazo en el pecho.

El protagonista de la masacre rió con sorna: los habían descubierto. Y con esa risa de por medio, Hiyori consiguió unir sus manos en una plegaria:

— Yatogami… Sálvame, te lo suplico.

A muchos metros de ahí, Yato dejó caer los palillos al plato de ramen. Yukine, con una gran cantidad de fideos en su boca, lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Qué te padha, hombre? — preguntó con la boca llena.

— Hiyori me llamó. — musitó Yato en un susurro apenas entendible. — ¡Ven, sekki! — exclamó.

— ¡Oye, espera! — alcanzó a replicar el shinki previo a ser absorbido por el poder de un dios. — ¡¿Al menos sabes dónde está?! — preguntó ya en su forma de arma.

— Cerca de aquí. — respondió Yato saltando a la acera.

Y con el corazón de guía, Yato corrió hasta que la tormenta se hizo visible. Debía estar ocurriendo algo muy malo: era de las tormentas más grandes que había visto.

— ¡Imposible! ¿Hiyori está ahí? — cuestionó Yukine.

— Eso creo. — musitó Yato antes de correr con más rapidez.

Hiyori palideció cuando uno de los ladrones se detuvo frente a ella. Habían matado a un tercio de los clientes en el banco; parecían haber perdido la cabeza, ya no pedían dinero, ahora sólo mataban. Y ella era la próxima.

Sin embargo, antes de que el hombre frente a ella jalara el gatillo, Hiyori vio a un muchacho de su edad saltar sobre los hombros del criminal. Ella estaba segura de haber visto antes a ese chico; era muy ruidoso. Lo había visto en la universidad, en el parque y una vez, en el templo del dios Yato. Sólo que en esas ocasiones, el muchacho no portaba una espada.

— ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto? — le gritó una mujer a la que Hiyori recién notaba: una rubia montada en un león.

— Cállate, pervertida. — ordenó el muchacho mientras blandía la espada sobre algo que Hiyori no veía. — Ya está aquí tu salvación. — presumió.

De inmediato, el sujeto que iba a atacar a Hiyori soltó el arma, aparentemente asustado.

Y entonces ella recordó. Entonces, tras ver a esos dos discutir, Hiyori comprendió por qué había visto tantas veces a ese chico. Entonces, cuando por fin él se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, también lo comprendió.

Mas el placer de reconocerse les duró un segundo, porque una mujer, desesperada por haber perdido a su hijo pequeño, corrió a un lado de Hiyori y con el impulso de sus brazos, consiguió que ella resbalara. Hiyori abrió la boca mientras buscaba caer con las manos como apoyo, y emitió un llamado que perduró segundos después de que las ondas de sonido se alejaran:

— ¡Yato!

— ¡Hiyori! — respondió el aludido yendo hacia ella en cuanto divisó el incidente. Pero no pudo hacer nada: la nuca de Hiyori había golpeado, sin remedio, un escalón. — ¡Hiyori! — gritó de nuevo mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

Nada respondió al llamado; las manos de Yato se llenaron de sangre cuando sintió su nuca.

Había fallado, le había fallado. No había cumplido con su tarea, con su deseo.

La había perdido definitivamente.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Esta vez vengo al fandom de Noragami para entregar un tree shot que hice especialmente para Pato. La idea es simple, pero yo me lo compliqué todo, como de costumbre. De no ser por Romi, ya no tendría cabello.**

 **Como sea, espero que a la cumpleañera le guste mi propuesta y, ¿por qué no? a otros fans de Noragami también.**

 **De antemano, muchas gracias por leer y sigan adelante. Aún hay dos capítulos más.**

 **¡Abrazos!**

 **Andreea Maca.**


	2. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Noragami y sus personajes no me pertenecen; sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se publique en otro lugar.**

 **El fanart usado para la portada es de Khierz.**

 **Dedicado a Patricia Gracia por su apoyo en todos mis proyectos, por soportar mis shippeos y por enseñarme el mundo de Noragami. ¡Te quiero!**

 **Agradezco a Ross por haberme orientado en algunas cosas. Eres un sol. :3**

* * *

 ** _Yubiwa_** ** _(指輪)_**

 _Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú, no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz. No sabía que existía un mundo así, no sabía que podía ser tan feliz. Y la vida pasaba de largo, vacía, sin emoción. No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón. Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó. Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró._

 _Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor. Y llegaste tú, una bendición. Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió. Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

 _el poder que hay en este amor. Y llegaste tú, una bendición. Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú._

\- Sin Bandera, "Y llegaste tú" – alterado en prosa.

 _/*/•/*/•/*/_

 _ **2**_

 _ **Encuentro**_

 _Te di el espacio para que pudieras respirar,_

 _mantuve la distancia para que pudieras ser libre._

 _Espero que puedas encontrar la pieza que te faltaba_

 _para traerte de vuelta a mí._

 _¿Por qué no recuerdas? ¿No lo recuerdas?_

 _¿La razón por la que me amaste antes?_

 _Cariño, por favor, recuérdame una vez más._

– Adele, "Don't you remember"

.

Morir no es algo que pueda describirse, no es algo que pueda siquiera sentirse. No era algo que Hiyori siquiera notara. Para ella, la silenciosa muerte sólo significó el despertar en un callejón de Tokio casi al amanecer.

Hiyori se miró, sucia, entre la basura, antes de levantarse lentamente. No entendía qué hacía ahí aunque ciertamente una parte de ella le decía que no era importante. Lo único que sabía era que debía ir al banco… aunque no recordaba a cuál o por qué.

Se sacudió la falda previo a caminar por las ya no transcurridas calles. Miró a su izquierda y a su derecha, tal vez tratando de ver algo que la orientara. Pero sus ojos no lograron identificar nada: sólo eran calles y más calles.

De un momento a otro, Hiyori pasó a leer cada letrero a su alrededor, sin importarle ya que tuviera que ir al banco. Para ella, lo importante era saber dónde estaba.

Tras unos minutos, la mente de Hiyori se vació de cualquier resquicio de recuerdos. Y entonces dejó de llamarse Hiyori para adquirir el burdo nombre de espíritu. Mas ella no lo sintió, simplemente siguió caminando mientras el sol se encargaba de iluminar el andar de la muchacha.

El transcurso fue tranquilo hasta que escuchó una escandalosa voz. Su instinto la obligó a girar el rostro para ver a un par de jóvenes que corrían hacia su dirección. Ella, sin temerles a pesar de no conocerlos, únicamente los esperó. Después de todo, existía la posibilidad de que ellos la conocieran de algún lado.

No obstante, cuando ellos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar, el muchacho de jersey alzó la mano derecha y la apuntó. Ella permaneció quieta, todavía sin temerle.

— Tú, que no tienes a dónde ir y no puedes avanzar, te daré un lugar al que ir. Mi nombre es Yato. Aquí, sin desvanecerte, te aferras a tu verdadero nombre. Yo te haré mi sirviente y te otorgaré un nuevo nombre.

»Tu nombre será mi seguidor, como regalía derivarás del sonido. ¡Tu nombre es Koto; como shinki Geikki! ¡Ven, Geikki!

— ¡Espera, ¿qué?! — gritó el chico a su lado, sorprendido.

Kotone en un segundo lo comprendió como si se tratara de magia: ella estaba muerta y Yato era el dios que se haría cargo de ella. No recordaba haber oído de él, aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello pues de inmediato sintió como si algo la jalara y la absorbiera. Entonces, se encontró en un aura rodeada de cristales azules. El fondo era blanco y en él podía ver a Yato frente a ella. En la mano derecha portaba un anillo aparentemente de ónix. Medio segundo más tarde, cuando Yato pasó la mano por el anillo, Kotone sintió cosquillas en su cuerpo. Así comprendió que ella era ese anillo.

— ¡Ey! — gritó el otro chico, desde una realidad que Kotone apenas distinguía. — ¡No la manosees, pervertido!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Y tú también ven, Sekki!

Kotone se sobresaltó cuando a su lado apareció el adolescente que venía con Yato; era otro shinki. Él era un par de katanas.

— No te dejes toquetear por ese imbécil; no eres una esclava de verdad. — le dijo.

— ¡Te dije que te callaras, Yukine! Ahora probemos lo que Geikki puede hacer. — dijo Yato previo a echarse a correr.

Kotone le sonrió a Yukine, mientras éste apenas la miraba con cierto recelo. Delante de ellos se extendía un paisaje completamente claro, parecía como si miraran desde la perspectiva de su maestro aunque ellos no se movieran.

De pronto, entre los edificios, Kotone distinguió una figura de un tono metálico y de forma alargada. Parecía tener al menos dos pares de ojos. Yato se dirigía hacia allá.

— Es un ayakashi; lo golpearé contigo, Kotone. — avisó.

— ¡Sí!

Yato sonrió tras sentir cómo su mano se apoderaba de una fuerza que le parecía muy familiar. Por un momento, sintió en su mente todos esos golpes que Hiyori le dio cuando apenas tenía quince años.

Con esos recuerdos en la cabeza, Yato saltó hacia el ayakashi y soltó una de las espadas de Yukine para atestar en tiempo récord, un puñetazo. No pasaron dos segundos antes de que el ayakashi explotara en medio del poder del dios Yato y su shinki.

Yato escuchó la risa de Yukine, quien seguramente recordaba lo mismo que él. Hiyori podía ya no ser la Hiyori que conocieron, podía ser ahora Kotone; mas su esencia no había desaparecido y ahora lo sabían muy bien. Ni la muerte podría deshacerse del espíritu guerrero de aquella jovencita de la que Yato se enamoró algunos años atrás.

— ¡Eres genial, Hi…! — empezó Yukine, mas Yato se apresuró a irrumpirlo.

— Regresa, Kotone.

Y como cuando ingresó a esa paralela realidad, Kotone fue absorbida. Un momento más tarde, ya se encontraba a un lado de Yato.

— Lo hiciste muy bien, ahora la paga…

— ¿Paga? ¡A mí nunca me has pagado! — replicó Yukine.

— Ve por algo de desayunar. Ten. — continuó Yato mientras le entregaba unos billetes a Kotone. Había ignorado completamente a Yukine, pero no parecía siquiera notarlo.

— Yukine, ¿recuerdas cuando, hace tres años, Padre te mostró tu vida? ¿Recuerdas lo duro que fue hacerte volver antes de que te convirtieras en ayakashi? — preguntó Yato mientras observaba a Kotone mirar un menú fuera de un restaurante de fideos. Yukine asintió. — Fue un verdadero milagro que sobrevivieras a tu pasado; no es algo que todos los shinki puedan hacer. Es por eso que Bishamon usó un tesoro bendito que no era suyo propiamente: arriesgar a sus shinki a que se convirtieran en ayakashi es algo que ella no podría hacer.

— Pero tú sí lo hiciste a pesar de las consecuencias. — lo acusó Yukine.

— Siempre mostraste un poder mayor que el de Nora; yo confío en ti, por eso lo hice. Pero, te repito, no es común que sobrevivan al pasado. — dijo con el semblante tan serio que ensombreció sus ojos. — Y ahora Hiyori no es una humana viva, ahora es una shinki, como tú; ahora ella corre el mismo peligro que tú corriste y no quiero arriesgarme a perderla de nuevo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Yukine dirigió su mirada hacia la muchacha que recibía el cambio de tres desayunos completos para llevar. Esa mujer lucía igual a la que conoció, tenía los mismos ojos enormes y la misma nariz pequeña; tenía la misma voz y los mismos labios; pero era evidente que no se trataba de ella. "Y ahora Hiyori no es una humana viva"… Era cierto, Hiyori ahora estaba muerta. Hiyori ahora no era Hiyori; ahora era Kotone, la shinki de Yato.

— Comprendo. — respondió cabizbajo. — Por lo menos ahora podrá cumplir con su promesa.

— Nos ha olvidado.

— No me refiero a ésa, Yato.

El aludido sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda tras comprender lo que quería decir Yukine.

— Regresa, Yukine. — llamó mientras Kotone se dirigía a él con dos bolsas en las manos. Era tan parecida y sin embargo la situación era tan diferente…

— Espero que les guste lo que pedí. — dijo Kotone, completamente ajena a lo que se acababa de conversar.

Yukine simplemente sonrió, pero Yato, retomando a su usual humor, cogió las bolsas y empezó a comer sin siquiera dar las gracias.

 _/*/•/*/•/*/_

Bishamon, Tenji, Ebisu y Kofuku se quedaron en silencio luego de que Yato les contara, en la mansión de Bishamon, lo que había sucedido. Kofuku había llorado por la muerte de Hiyori y Bishamon fue la encargada de separar a Yato del cuerpo inmóvil de la muchacha. Tenji y Ebisu habían dado su pésame y ambos – Ebisu en mayor cantidad – aportaron grandes sumas de dinero para que el entierro fuera como se lo merecía. Todos habían tomado esa situación como una despedida inminente.

Todos, excepto Yato, quien confiaba en encontrar el alma de Hiyori pues él estaba seguro de que ella lo había reconocido en el último instante y de que ella no llamó al dios, sino a su amigo de antaño. Yato estaba convencido de que Hiyori no quiso morir y de que su alma lo sabía.

Era por todo eso que cuando Yato relató que Hiyori ahora era Kotone y que era su shinki, nadie supo qué decir o cómo comportarse; aunque a la mayoría, esa idea no le resultaba agradable.

— Tenías que haberla dejado ir, Yato. Te metiste en un problema en el que no podemos ayudarte. — dijo Bishamon luego de un minuto. Tenji asintió lentamente, dándole la razón.

— Hay algo que pueden hacer y eso es no decirle nada sobre su pasado. — respondió Yato.

— Hiyori-chan estuvo muy ligada a nosotros; sabes lo riesgoso que fue de tu parte volver a arrastrarla a este mundo. — alegó Tenji.

— Pero tampoco pudo dejar que fuera alimento de ayakashi. — contraatacó Ebisu, con los brazos cruzados. — Fue irresponsable, pero todos hubiéramos hecho lo mismo por alguien a quien queremos.

— Pero… Hiyorin… Yato, ella… ¿Te recuerda? — preguntó Kofuku.

— Es obvio que no. — contestó Bishamon. Yato no respondió. — ¿No es así?

— Ella me reconoció antes de morir. Por eso lo hice. — explicó Yato sin responder concretamente la duda. Bishamon tenía razón, mas Yato no quería soltarlo de esa forma. — Los convoqué sólo para pedirles que no le digan nada a Kotone, por favor. Mientras nadie le mencione nada, ella no sospechará.

— Tienes mi palabra. — dijo Ebisu.

— También la mía. — añadió Kofuku tratando de sonreír.

— No quiero volver a verte en mi mansión como alma en pena; yo también lo prometo, idiota. — farfulló Bishamon sin mirar a Yato. — Pero no lo vayas a arruinar.

Yato sonrió.

— Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con que lo hayas hecho, por el bien de Kotone y tuyo, no diré nada. — prometió Tenji.

— Entonces también comprenderán que la misma petición se dirige a sus shinki. — finalizó Yato ya más confiado.

Y tras una confirmación general, Yato salió de la oficina de la diosa guerrera.

Sus shinki esperaban en el templo que años atrás le habían alzado. Yukine dijo que entrenaría a Kotone para que pudiera alzar una barrera. Kotone, que veía muy joven a Yukine, decía que le costaba trabajo llamarlo "senpai", a lo que Yukine respondió que no era necesario. Yato comprendió de inmediato que para Yukine debía ser muy extraño que la chica que antes lo cuidaba como si de una madre se tratara, ahora lo llamara "senpai".

Mientras Yato avanzaba entre las calles de Japón, admitió lo evidente: quería que Hiyori volviera, la necesitaba de regreso. Estaba seguro de que no aguantaría estar con una chica idéntica a ella, pero que no recordara absolutamente nada, que no lo recordara a él. Menos cuando Yato recordaba aquella última mirada y aquel último grito, en los que aseguraba, Hiyori por fin los había reconocido.

Pero de ese momento sólo podía rescatar que fue el último y que tenía que ser el último si es que no deseaba volver a perderla; esta vez, para siempre.

 _/*/•/*/•/*/_

Yukine apenas pudo ahogar el grito de emoción cuando Kotone hizo una muy débil frontera. Aunque él fue muy bueno y hábil desde el principio, sabía que regularmente muy pocos shinki hacían una frontera en sus primeros días. Incluso Kazuma le confesó que él tardó años en conseguir algo.

Sin embargo, también era consciente de que no debía mostrar un cariño inmediato o que pudiera sonar familiar; era por el bien de Kotone. Pero era muy difícil, cada día más, ocultar que la conocía y que la quería como quien quiere a una hermana mayor. Aunque Yato le repitiera lo importante que era mantener todo en secreto, para Yukine era molesto mirar a Hiyori y llamar a Hiyori de otra forma. ¡Qué sencillo sería si todo fuera como antes!

— ¡Lo hice! — gritó Kotone. Yukine apenas dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo. — ¿Lo viste, Yukine-kun?

— Con eso no detendrás a nadie, Kotone. — respondió el jovencito dándole la espalda.

Kotone, molesta, se colocó detrás de él.

— Eso ya lo sé, aunque lo hice bien. Tienes que decirlo.

— Yo soy el tesoro bendito y yo decido cuándo diré… ¡Egh! ¡Suéltame! — exigió cuando Kotone le hizo una llave con ambos brazos. — ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Dilo! — ordenó ella sin aflojar el agarre.

— ¡No hasta que lo hagas bien! ¡Agh!

En definitiva, Yukine extrañaba esa época cuando Yato era el que sufría las llaves de Hiyori y no él.

Una risa estruendosa irrumpió en los berreos de Kotone y en los quejidos de Yukine. Yato admitía que una parte de él siempre deseó ver a Hiyori maltratando a Yukine. Era cruel su petición, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella. Así que por lo menos agradecía que la nueva Hiyori hubiera cumplido su deseo.

— ¡Cállate y dile que me suelte! — gritó Yukine aún entre los brazos de Kotone.

— No puedo hacerlo al mismo tiempo y, aunque pudiera, prefiero ver cómo sufres un poco. Te lo mereces por todas las veces en las que literalmente me has apuñalado.

— ¿Un dios puede ser apuñalado? ¿Y no le pasa nada? — preguntó Kotone. Enseguida, apareció una sonrisa malévola en el rostro de Yukine. Por fin habría diversión.

— Por supuesto que le sucede algo. — dijo Yukine aún con la sonrisa en los labios. — Si me sueltas, puedo enseñarte a apuñalar a Yato. — sugirió. La idea de Kotone apuñalando a Yato con su botella de monedas lucía muy apetecible en la mente de Yukine.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Kotone, aprieta más fuerte a ese irrespetuoso! ¡Debes respetar y proteger a tu maestro, no apuñalarlo!

— Recuerda que no tiene una casa donde puedas quedarte y que sólo tiene este frío templo. No te alimenta y no te paga, Kotone. Merece eso y lo sabes.

— Nunca estás contento, Yukine. Primero te quejabas de que no tenía templo y de que usaba tu dinero para mantenernos. Tú sólo buscas pretextos para quejarte.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?! — gritó sin darse cuenta de que Kotone lo había soltado. Yato apenas pudo gritar cuando Yukine le arrojó una botella llena de monedas. — ¡Ten un poco de vergüenza, bueno para nada!

Yato estuvo a punto de responderle, cuando escuchó un sonido que parecía haber olvidado: la risa de Hiyori en voz de Kotone. Tal y como sucedía antes: ella disfrutaba de la relación entre Yukine y Yato.

Yukine pronto imitó a su maestro y se dejó llevar por esos recuerdos en los que Hiyori llevaba una graciosa cola rosada. Cuando ella los recordaba.

— No quiero apuñalarlo, Yukine-kun. — dijo Kotone luego de unos segundos. — Aunque no tenga una casa, no me importa; no cambiaría esto por nada. — aseguró con una sonrisa dulce. — Quiero estar con Yato-san y con Yukine-kun por siempre.

Esas últimas palabras impactaron de tal modo a Yato y a Yukine que tuvieron que tragar saliva para ignorar la similitud entre esa frase y una dicha algunos años atrás.

Dolía, dolía mucho. Dolía porque ellos habían provocado la distancia, porque ellos habían cortado el lazo. Dolía y dolía mucho porque a pesar de que Kotone era igual a Hiyori, había mucho que extrañaban de Hiyori.

Así, mientras Kotone se daba la vuelta para seguir entrenando, Yato la observaba. La observaba como lo había hecho desde que la conoció. La observaba del mismo modo que lo hacía cuando Yukine lo llamaba "acosador". La observaba con el mismo cariño y con el mismo deseo de protegerla.

Y aunque sabía lo riesgoso que era, no pudo evitar el deseo de que ella lo recordara al menos un poco, que lo mirara una vez como antes lo hacía. Deseaba que lo quisiera, que lo amara, como una vez lo hizo.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola, de nuevo!:**

 **Sí, lo sé. El que Hiyori se convierta en shinki de Yato es algo raro y todo - aunque ya tratado en el fandom - pero no ha dejado de hacerme ruido esa posibilidad. Hablé con Romi sobre los problemas de los shinki y todo eso y esa conversación me llevó a ver que no podía ser tan malo. Ya verán por qué les digo esto.**

 **Ojalá les haya dolido este capítulo tanto como me dolió escribirlo y, Pato, no te angusties, tu regalo tendrá un buen final.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el último capítulo!**

 **Andreea Maca.**


	3. Reconocimiento

**Disclaimer: Noragami y sus personajes no me pertenecen; sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se publique en otro lugar.**

 **El fanart usado para la portada es de Khierz.**

 **Dedicado a Patricia Gracia por su apoyo en todos mis proyectos, por soportar mis shippeos y por enseñarme el mundo de Noragami. ¡Te quiero!**

 **Agradezco a Ross por haberme orientado en algunas cosas. Eres un sol. :3**

* * *

 _ **Yubiwa**_ ** _(指輪)_**

 _Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú, no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz. No sabía que existía un mundo así, no sabía que podía ser tan feliz. Y la vida pasaba de largo, vacía, sin emoción. No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón. Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó. Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró._

 _Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor. Y llegaste tú, una bendición. Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió. Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

 _el poder que hay en este amor. Y llegaste tú, una bendición. Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú._

\- Sin Bandera, "Y llegaste tú" – alterado en prosa.

 _/*/•/*/•/*/_

 **3**

 **Reconocimiento**

 _Con cuidado pondremos nuestro destino._

 _Viniste y tomaste este corazón, y lo pusiste en libertad._

 _Cada palabra que escribes y cantas es tan cálida para mí, tan cálida para mí._

 _Estoy desgarrada porque no pueda estar cerca de ti._

 _No tengo miedo, nunca más tendré miedo._

 _"Por siempre" es mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo,_

 _pero no me importaría pasarlo a tu lado._

\- He is we, "I woldn't mind"

.

Yato gimió de dolor una vez más. El último combate contra dos decenas de ayakashi lo habían dejado bastante mallugado y Yukine no era un gran enfermero, mas temía que los dotes médicos de Kotone pudieran reaccionar en ella de forma peligrosa. Y Yato no estaba listo para recibir alguna puñalada por parte de Kotone.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no puedo hacer nada, Yukine-kun? — preguntó Kotone, preocupada.

— Ve por más agua oxigenada. — ordenó Yato. Con honestidad, sólo lo había dicho para sacarla de su vista pues le ponía nervioso que lo mirara de esa forma.

— ¡Ya vuelvo! — aseguró previo a echarse a correr al interior de los pequeños cuartos del templo.

Yukine se concentró en poner agua bendita en las heridas de Yato y en acomodar las vendas en su torso.

— Fuiste un idiota al enfrentarlos de esa manera. — lo regañó.

— Cierra la boca. Soy un dios de la fortuna, puedo con esto. — contestó Yato. — Y por cierto, no era necesario que omitieras a Kotone en esto. El ponerla a hacer primeros auxilios no despertará su memoria; sólo lo hará algo muy específico.

— Da igual. Soy tu shinki guía y soy un tesoro bendito, puedo hacer esto. — le retó. Yato sonrió adolorido.

Por supuesto, ninguno recordó qué era lo que guardaban en uno de los cuartos, en el más pequeño. Y tampoco recordaron que como el agua oxigenada no servía en ese templo, no tenían; lo que ocasionaría que Kotone buscara en todo el templo, porque ella no lo sabía.

Por supuesto, ninguno imaginó lo que sucedería a continuación.

 _/*/•/*/•/*/_

Kotone llegó, desesperada, a una habitación que carecía de ventanas y cuya única luz provenía de un foco mediano sobre el techo. En el cuarto de apenas dos por uno, había un baúl de madera y una silla de terciopelo, muy parecida a la que de vez en cuando Yato usaba para regodearse de ser un dios reconocido.

— Tal vez aquí esté el agua oxigenada. — se dijo.

Y a paso seguro, Kotone entró a la habitación y se dirigió de inmediato al baúl. El seguro estaba bastante apretado, lo que indicaba que no había sido abierto desde hacía muchos años. Pero no le importó; la salud de Yato era primordial para ella.

Aprovechando su fuerza bruta, Kotone empujó la tapa del baúl hacia arriba. Tardó unos segundos en conseguir que se abriera.

Sus ojos de inmediato examinaron lo que tenían enfrente. Y aunque no sabía de dónde, algo le decía que conocía cada objeto. Tomó una diadema con orejas que parecían de un oso amarillo y las observó detenidamente. Algo en su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

Ignoró la mala sensación que comenzaba a embargarla y continuó alimentando su curiosidad.

Una chamarra para jóvenes apareció en su vista. Pronto también lo hicieron varios llaveros y algunas tazas. Todas parecían provenir del mismo sitio colorido. La misma criatura amarilla aparecía en todos los productos. La sensación de temor, dolor y angustia creció al mismo tiempo que la inseguridad en Kotone.

Y el fundamento de aquellas sensaciones llegó. Al fondo del baúl, Kotone divisó una fotografía. Con cuidado, la sacó. Y todo cambió.

 _/*/•/*/•/*/_

— ¡Maldita sea! — gritó Yato antes de incorporarse y tocar su nuca.

— ¿Ahora qué hice mal? — espetó Yukine.

— H-Hiyori… ¿Dónde está Kotone? — balbuceó incorporándose.

Yukine lo entendió de inmediato. Palideció al mismo tiempo que su maestro.

— No pudo haber ido a ese cuarto, ¿cierto? No pudo haber abierto ese baúl, está sellado. — argumentó Yukine. Era impensable esa situación porque entonces ella debería haber visto…

— ¡Su verdadero nombre! — gritaron los dos tras recordar qué foto podía lanzar todo al vacío.

Aquella broma de Yato, aquella declaración escondida en un juego, podía ser la causante de que todo llegara a su fin. De que nada valiera la pena. De que volvieran a perder a Hiyori. De que fuera la vencida.

Sin importar el dolor en su cuerpo – ahora también causado por la shinki – Yato corrió detrás de Yukine. Tenían que evitar a toda costa que Kotone viera esa fotografía. La vida de la humana que Yukine consideraba casi una madre y que Yato veía como algo mucho más especial, dependía de esa fotografía.

— ¡Kotone! — exclamó Yukine en el umbral del cuarto.

La aludida estaba hincada frente al baúl y sostenía una fotografía en sus manos. Tanto dios como shinki guía pudieron ver de cuál se trataba: la foto que los tres se tomaron con Kapipa.

— Aquí me veo más joven. — musitó Kotone sin quitar la vista de la imagen. — Tal vez de dieciséis años… Y ustedes no parecen desconocerme. ¿Qué significa esto? — preguntó casi sin esperar que le respondieran. — Ustedes me conocían cuando yo estaba viva… Y no me lo dijeron. — farfulló.

Yato sintió cómo la apuñalada de su shinki aumentaba. Ahora podía sentir el ardor en todo el cuello y en la mitad del hombro derecho. Kotone no recordaba nada, pero sí entendía que ellos le habían mentido todo ese tiempo. Que ellos sabían quién había sido ella cuando vivía. Y que no hicieron nada, aparentemente, por evitar su muerte.

— Kotone, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó Yato tratando de recobrar la compostura mientras Yukine se acercaba sigilosamente a Kotone.

La aludida rió. Ellos de verdad estaban burlándose de ella.

— Vine a buscar tu agua oxigenada, "Yato-san". — respondió sarcástica. — Vine a buscarla y en cambio me encontré con esto, ¿sabes? — dijo alzando ligeramente la fotografía. — Y sólo puedo pensar en que ¡tú me traicionaste! ¡Me mentiste al igual que Yukine! — acusó mirando con fiereza al adolescente que se encontraba a su lado, preparado para saltar sobre el baúl con el fin de evitar que viera algo más. — ¡Díganme que no es así!

— Eso no es así. — accedió Yukine apretando un puño.

— Es así, Kotone. Yo te mentí. — contradijo Yato. — Te lo explicaremos si sales ahora de esta habitación.

— ¡Vas a mentirme de nuevo! ¡Dímelo ahora! ¡Aquí hay más cosas, hay más fotografías! — retó tomando otra fotografía que Yukine trató de arrebatarle. Y al verse en una posición en la que una antigua fanática de las luchas lo podría derrotar sin problema alguno, saltó sobre el baúl y creó una barrera entre Kotone y el baúl.

Sin embargo, ante el impulso del salto, una fotografía más voló frente al rostro de la muchacha y por unos segundos, pudo leer la perdida petición de matrimonio en la montaña rusa.

Y entonces lo recordó todo. La escena de su muerte, aquel asalto en el banco, vino a su memoria como si se hubiera tratado de un suceso muy reciente.

Se vio en medio de toda esa gente y se vio protegida por un muchacho de jersey que blandía una espada. Así, se vio pasando por todas esas memorias que tuvo antes de que su cabeza golpeara contra un escalón.

Una a una, las conversaciones y escenas que marcaron a su corazón, se reprodujeron automáticamente en reversa.

 _— ¡Quiero pasar mi vida contigo, Yato!_

 _— No te preocupes por mí, Hiyori. Soy un dios de la fortuna. ¡Así que resolveré esto pacíficamente!_

 _— ¿Quieres ir a ver la de Yato-chan?_

 _— ¿Los dioses también tienen placas?_

 _— ¡Síp! ¡Por aquí! [...] Yato-chan está.. Awww, está solo... ¡Tadá!_

 _— Hiyori... Hiyori, lo siento. Quiero hacer lo que deseas, pero... Éste es un deseo que no puedo cumplir. Si mueres, habrían muchas personas a las que nunca volverías a ver. P-por eso... Aún no debes morir, no hasta que llegues a ser una anciana, Hiyori._

 _»Está bien, estás bien porque ahora tienes tiempo para corregir las cosas. Tienes a muchas personas que se preocupan por ti. Así que ve a casa._

 _— ¿Te sientes mal por él? ¿O es que acaso estás enamorada de él?_

 _— Hiyori, será mejor que me digas la verdad ahora mismo. ¿Realmente...?_

 _— Hiciste lo mismo con Bishamon-san... También la besaste, ¡¿o no?!_

 _— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué demo...?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿A esa loca ninfómana?! ¡Hiyori, hazme el favor de no inventar porquerías sólo porque besaste a otro sujeto!_

 _— Lo he vuelto a arruinar. Supongo que soy el único de los dos que está estúpidamente emocionado por esto. Sólo es eso. Me sentí tan relajado al estar contigo que terminé haciendo lo que no quería... Eso estuvo mal de mi parte._

 _»Vamos a casa, ¿está bien? Ahora que lo pienso, desde el principio no parecías estar disfrutando. Lo siento._

 _— Espera... Para ser honesta, yo también quería venir aquí contigo. Lamento haber actuado todo el día como una mocosa egoísta. Pero yo... Um.. Quiero... quedarme contigo un poco más de tiempo._

 _— Lo que dijiste antes contradice a lo que acabas de decir. ¿Sabes, Hiyori? Siempre me dices cosas como ésas y en verdad me hacen feliz, pero... ¿Qué tanta verdad tienen tus palabras? ¿Hasta qué punto se supone que crea en ellas?_

 _— ¡No cortes nuestros lazos! ¡Yato, yo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo!_

 _— Yukine-kun es asombroso._

 _— Sí que lo es._

 _— Encontraste a uno, a alguien único._

 _—¡Yip!_

 _— ¡No los olvidaré! ¡Lo prometo!_

 _— Oh, sí. Y también tenías un pedido para Hiyori-chan, ¿no es así?_

 _— ¡Ya dije que eso no es tan importante!_

 _— Hiyori-chan, ya que pronto serás una estudiante de preparatoria, él dijo que le gustaría conservar tus libros de textos y tareas. Dijo que quiere aprender las mismas cosas que todos los demás._

 _— Sólo si vas a tirarlos de todos modos, entonces... ¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?!_

 _— ¡Estoy tan aliviada! ¡Ambos están a salvo!_

 _— ¡Lo siento, Hiyori!_

 _— ¡Tú también vendrás con nosotros!_

 _— Es un chico... Parece que todavía está en su adolescencia. Ése es un periodo algo molesto._

 _— ¿Yato-san?_

 _— ¡Lo tomaré!_

 _»Tú, que no tienes a dónde ir y no puedes avanzar, te daré un lugar al que ir. Mi nombre es Yato. Aquí, sin desvanecerte te aferras a tu verdadero nombre. Yo te haré mi sirviente y te otorgaré un nuevo nombre._

 _»Tu nombre será mi seguidor, como regalía derivarás del sonido. ¡Tu nombre es Yuki; como shinki, Sekki! ¡Ven, Sekki!_

 _— ¡Pervertido! ¡Bájame! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Llamaré a la policía!_

 _— Esta mocosa..._

 _»¿Acaso no fui yo quien te salvó de tu situación humano/espíritu? ¿Qué pasa con tu actitud? ¡Soy un dios!_

 _— ¿Qué es esa rana gigante? ¿Quién eres tú?_

 _— Tú te has convertido en un espíritu._

 _— Cielos, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Es muy peligroso correr así!_

 _— Espera, tú... ¿Puedes verme?_

Entonces supo por qué quiso aferrarse a la vida. Entonces entendió por qué se había transformado en un alma que rondaba Tokio. Y entonces entendió por qué Yato la había convertido en shinki.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, se encontró entre los brazos de Yato y Yukine. Ambos la miraban con preocupación y con el cariño que cada uno le otorgaba. Ahí estaban ellos dos, de nuevo dispuestos a dar todo por salvarla.

— Ustedes… Cortaron los lazos que tenía con ambos. — comenzó, sintiendo una escasa cantidad de oxígeno en sus pulmones. — No me permitieron morir la primera vez, aunque pude haberme convertido en tu shinki desde ese día. — dijo dirigiéndose únicamente a Yato.

— Las cosas no eran tan sencillas, Kotone. — respondió Yato.

En ese momento, la muchacha se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, a sabiendas de que sus dos compañeros se hincarían con ella.

— Pude haber estado con ustedes desde antes… Pero… — Una lágrima resbaló sobre sus mejillas. — Pero entonces no hubiera podido recordar todo esto. — reconoció.

Yukine, extrañado, miró a Yato. En silencio, espero a que él le explicara qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero Yato estaba sumergido en una situación de lo más anormal: el ardor en su cuerpo había desaparecido; Kotone ya no corría peligro. Pero, ¿por qué no?

El llanto de Kotone los regresó al presente. La muchacha se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y sollozaba rítmicamente.

— Y-Yato… — balbuceó. — Yato, perdóname. Debí lastimarte con eso; lo siento mucho. — se disculpó sin parar de llorar. — No hicieron otra cosa sino protegerme y yo los lastimé, les grité. Sólo les he causado preocupaciones a pesar de que ustedes siempre me han protegido. Incluso ahora con el baúl y las fotografías. ¡Lo siento! — chilló desesperada.

— Hiyori… — murmuró Yukine, aún sin comprender del todo qué era lo que ocurría con ella. En realidad, no había experimentado señas de cambio.

— ¡Yo quise estar más tiempo con ustedes! ¡Quería cumplir mi promesa de quedarme contigo toda mi vida, Yato! ¡No quería morir sin antes haber tenido una vida a tu lado! Sobre todo luego de haber recordado todo. — explicó Hiyori cada vez más llorosa. — ¡Quería volver a vivir lo que viví con ustedes! ¡Volver a prestarle mis cuadernos a Yukine-kun y volver a abrazar a Kofuku-san! ¡Quise ir a ver el florecimiento del árbol de cerezos! ¡No quería morir! ¡No quise separarme de ustedes!

Así fue como el entendimiento llegó a ambos. Ésos eran los motivos por los cuales Hiyori había permanecido en el mundo, ésa era su desesperación ante su muerte. Y no se había convertido en ayakashi porque su único coraje era no haber vivido lo suficiente como para compartir su tiempo con seres que prácticamente eran del otro mundo. No había un rencor hacia alguien que no la hubiera salvado, sino a ella misma por haberlos olvidado y por no haber hecho nada más con las personas que quería. Y ahora, en el estado en el que se encontraba, ella podía cumplir todo lo anhelado en vida. Ahora tenía una oportunidad que no desecharía.

— Todo estará bien. — dijo Yato mientras la atraía hacia su torso vendado. Ella recargó la mejilla en su omóplato y siguió llorando. — Ya estás aquí, Hiyori; por fin estás otra vez con nosotros.

— Pero no tengo los cuadernos para Yukine. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué vi en la universidad. — sollozó. Yukine sonrió con ternura: esa chica aún lo quería como a un hijo.

— No me gusta la medicina, no te preocupes. — la disculpó Yukine. — Estoy bien así.

— Eso dices porque Hiyori es una profesora exigente. — se burló Yato. Hiyori rió un poco.

— No soy un vago como tú, cabeza hueca. Me gusta aprender, pero no me gusta la medicina; eso es todo. — espetó.

— ¿Entonces qué te interesa? — inquirió Hiyori luego de sorberse la nariz, ligeramente menos llorosa.

— ¿Eh? — respondió Yukine sonrojándose. — Ah, bueno… Pues dado que estoy muy pegado a este idiota y a los otros dioses y como viviré mucho tiempo… Yo había pensado que… — Se aclaró la garganta. — Estudiar historia no estaría nada mal. — admitió con la mirada en el piso.

— Excelente. Tengo un Kazuma en el equipo. — farfulló Yato entre dientes. — Par de nerds pervertidos.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?! — le gritó Yukine tomando una taza del baúl para arrojársela, mas Yato la pudo esquivar. — ¡No todos somos unos vagos como tú! ¡A algunos nos gusta estudiar! ¡Y tú eres el pervertido que manoseó a Hiyori!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú estuviste a punto de hacerlo, niñato lleno de hormonas adolescentes!

Mientras ellos dos se sumían en una discusión patética, Hiyori miró la fotografía que aún estaba en sus manos, ya repleta de lágrimas. Se sonrojó un poco tras reconocerla: esa noche estuvo llena de confesiones.

— Y-Yato… — murmuró al tiempo que se separaba de él para limpiarse los rastros de lágrimas. El dios de inmediato la miró, atendiendo a su llamado. — Aún pienso que sí cuenta.

— Sí cuenta, ¿qué? — preguntó él.

— No me importa que hayas puesto la mano o no, tú besaste a Bishamon-san. — respondió con una ligera sonrisa. Yato tardó unos segundos en recordar esa noche de celos. Sonrió por lo bajo.

— Yo no vi ninguna mano entre mi padre y tú, ¿sabes?

— ¿Besaste al padre de Yato? — cuestionó Yukine asombrado.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí que lo hizo! ¡Aún tengo la prueba!

— ¡Yo no lo besé, él me besó! ¡Y luego de eso lo evité en el colegio, así que no cuenta! — se defendió Hiyori.

— ¡Que sí cuenta! — dijo Yato.

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— Ya bésense. — dijo Yukine, harto de la pelea sin sentido.

Y como si de una orden monárquica se tratara, Yato jaló el cuello de la blusa de Hiyori y estampó un beso sobre sus labios. Yukine gritó, sorprendido por la valentía de Yato.

— ¡No hablaba en serio! ¡No lo hagan frente a mí! — los regañó Yukine cuando Hiyori por fin se acopló a Yato. — Agh, son imposibles.

Pero ninguno lo escuchaba. Cuando un deseo permanece encerrado durante mucho tiempo, el expulsarlo es mucho más satisfactorio que podría haber sido el liberarlo antes. Así, cuando Yato y Hiyori por fin se encontraron de esa forma, sus sentidos cobraron vida sobre su razón.

Tras separarse, se miraron unos segundos y luego rieron. Yukine, que seguía algo incómodo por no saber si retirarse o no, permanecía sentado mirando desinteresadamente los recuerdos del parque de diversiones.

— Lo siento, Yukine-kun. — dijo Hiyori verdaderamente apenada.

— Me da igual. — mintió. — Es sólo que él es como dos mil años mayor que tú y eso me parece un poco pedófilo.

— ¿Eh? ¡No me veo viejo y ella ya es mayor de edad, cretino! — alegó Yato.

— Lo bueno es que no tendrás que gastar mucho para su boda, porque nos dejarías sin comer durante un mes. — siguió Yukine, ignorando a su maestro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Hiyori.

— Bueno, tú eres un anillo y casualmente te acomodas en el dedo anular de Yato… No van a gastar en sortijas.

Hiyori se ruborizó por completo tras recordar ese detalle. Parecía como si el mismo destino le hubiera recordado que lo amaba. Como si se hubiera encargado de que ella cumpliera su promesa y su deseo.

Yato, sorprendiendo a Hiyori, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Hiyori volteó a verlo; él la miraba con decisión.

— Es cierto, _Yubiwa_ [1], ahora estás destinada a estar siempre conmigo. — sentenció.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

— Eso es algo que yo ya había decidido desde antes de ser tu shinki, dios de la fortuna. — aclaró previo a besarlo una vez más.

Esta vez, Yukine sonrió. Por fin, luego de años de confusión, peleas y pérdidas, tenía una familia de nuevo.

* * *

[1] En español: "anillo".

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Es obvio que este fanfic lo hice por un motivo muy especial: para que se den cuenta de que Sin Bandera no sólo tiene canciones cortavenas... No, ya, lo hice por una fan muy especial de Noragami. Ella, aunque escribe muy bien, prefiere mantenerse a raya de todo esto y no hacer fanfics de Noragami. Aunque puede parecer que lo oculta, ama mucho este manga/anime y ya merecía al menos un detalle del mismo. Además, es una excelente amiga y una gran confidente.**

 **Paty sabe que es mi primera lectora y que confío mucho en ella. Aunque fue difícil crear este fanfic, lo hice con mucho cariño y esperando que no haya errado mucho. Honestamente, la opinión que más me interesa es la tuya, Paty.**

 **Disfruta tu día y sigue siendo tan fuerte como un tronco. Te quiero.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
